THE PLACE
by mimijag
Summary: Writ for the challenge "Caught in the act". A little late I know ! Hope you'll enjoy it. reviews are very welcomed.


_I'm kind of late for this challenge but I wrote the fic anyway. I hope you'll enjoy it as much I had fun to write it. Review are very welcomed ! And now, off to write "Come back to me " next chapter. _

**THE PLACE**

Tom was lying behind his wife, spooning her in his heat and love, their bodies still joined. They were facing the fireplace, both trying to catch their breath after their long and slow lovemaking. The room was hot and full of a red glimmer.

"Wow", he breathed finally after a few minutes. "It was…"

"Amazing", finished Sybil with a dreamy smile.

She took his hand that was lazily stroking her breasts and kissed it.

"Yeah", sighed Tom with contentment. "I didn't know I could last so long."

"I did", chuckled Sybil as he was kissing her shoulder.

Tom chuckled too and pulled at her arm so she would turn to face him. She followed his lead, letting a disappointed groan out when she felt him leaving her body, his member satiated for now.

"I'm a very, very lucky man", he said before kissing her with all he had left in him.

"Why that?"

"Why that? Man, you were there with me, don't you?" He answered, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I definitively was there and I feel like I'm the lucky one."

"So, we agree that we are both lucky."

"Agree", breathed Sybil before catching his mouth with hers.

They kissed for several minutes, enjoying at last some time alone after Dr Clarkson gave them a green light for intimacy a few days ago. Tom smiled when Sybil's hand went south and began to stroke him again.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked against her mouth.

"Come on, I'm sure you've got it in you. Besides, we are naked on my father's library floor. I don't think we have so much time to waste."

"It was your idea to defy your father this way. And I don't think we rushed things a few minutes ago. Quite the contrary."

"True. But you denied me the kitchen's table anyway."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Tom groaned while rolling her on her back. "I think that not a lot of men can say that their wives are so…eager for such things."

"Well, if you mean sex, I had a good professor," she said while moving suggestively her hips against his growing member.

Tom moaned with pleasure and let his lips trail from her mouth to her breasts.

"My student was brilliant. I have no merit. It wasn't that hard."

"I'll just say that it is always hard when it need to be", laughed Sybil.

Tom raised himself up on his forearms and looked into her eyes, stunned.

"One day, Mrs Branson, you'll be the death on me."

And with that, he decided it was time to make love to his wife…again.

Lord Grantham tossed and turned in his bed, the sleep having decided to elude him this night.

"Robert, sighed Cora. If you don't want to sleep, please, try to do it without bothering the ones who want to."

"Sorry, Dear. I don't know what's going on. I think I'll go to the library to pick up a book. I'll be back in a few moments", he added after kissing her cheek.

"Try to not awake the entire house."

"I'll do my best. Sweet dreams."

Robert entered the library, not realizing at first that the fireplace was on when it should be off at this time of the night. He looked pensively at the rows of books, trying to decide which one will lull him to sleep. He choose a Shakespeare's one and was about to leave when he became aware of the fire and most of all, of the moans coming from behind the sofa which was preventing him to see the area in front of the fireplace.

Feeling suddenly very embarrassed for himself and for whoever of the house couple was without doubt having a nice time, he went to the door to leave as unnoticed as he has been in.

He was about to leave when what he heard next made him change his mind. Maybe it was time to have a little bit of fun with the two disrespectful lovers, as embarrassing as it could be for all of them.

"Oh God, Tom, please, more", moaned Sybil.

Robert took a big breath then went to the fireplace area. He stopped short in his track in front of the view which was revealing itself to him. He wasn't ready for that, after all. It was one thing to try to imagine his daughter with his former chauffeur but it was another story when the picture became alive in front of your own eyes. So, he just fixed his gaze on the painting just above the mantelpiece and cleared his throat.

"Dad", said Sybil, her breath short.

"It's not helping, Love", panted Tom while sucking at her ear lobe. "You calling me after your dad is more frightening than exciting."

"Dad", repeated Sybil while trying to get Tom's attention by pushing against his shoulders.

But Tom was lost somewhere in a place he would never leave if only he could.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Ok, that got Tom's attention and he opened his eyes to look at his wife. And when he saw the look of pure mortification on her face, he turned his head in the direction she was looking at. And all at once, he felt his blood leave his body when his eyes met, at last, Lord Grantham's figure which was standing a few feet away. And even if he wasn't looking directly at them, he knew that his father-in-law had no doubt about their current activity. Tom was ready to hear the cries and the criticisms on their behavior so he was just surprised by hearing Sybil's dad's calm answer.

"I couldn't sleep. I was looking for a book."

Sybil and Tom exchanged a questioning look by seeing that he didn't give a sign of leaving so Tom pulled Sybil's leg that was on his shoulder off and covered them with the sofa's plaid to give them some dignity. The sexy mood was all gone.

Sybil cleared her throat and said.

"Well, I hope it will help you."

"Certainly. Well, I, am...going to go now. You two…well, have a nice night", he added, looking at them at last.

"Tha…thank you," said Sybil, stunned by her father calm.

"_The situation, is weird…so weird" _thought Tom as Lord Grantham was leaving.

"Try to be quiet and not to let some…evidences of what happened here. I hope to find the library in its usual state tomorrow. Goodnight."

And with that, he was gone, letting two stunned lovers.

"Well", said Tom after the door has been closed. "THAT, was…"

"Weird?" Proposed Sybil. "Strange? Embarrassing? Your choice."

"I'll go for unexpected. I already was thinking of where we could go after your father had kicked us out of his house but…"

"Yes. He seemed surprisingly comprehensive. As if he could understand. Almost nostalgic as if…"

Sybil looked at Tom with wide open eyes.

"Do you think that he and my mom…"

Tom looked at her with big eyes then made a face.

"No, no way", they said at the same time, shaking their head.

Tom rolled off of Sybil and, once on his back, sighed.

"Well, it seems that our little escapade is ending there. Thanks to daddy Crawley. Your father pretty much ruined the mood."

"I wouldn't say that", smiled Sybil.

She got up having no shame to walk in the library completely naked before her husband, a saucy smile on her lips.

"I'll rather say that we can have all the benefits of the situation."

"I can say that you're up to something," said Tom while following his naked wife's body with greedy eyes. "What do you have in mind, exactly?"

"I mean…we should…"

Sybil was now at her father's desk and was looking dreamily at the immaculate surface of the furniture.

"I mean that we should christen the desk. He won't come back now so we have all the time in the world. And who knows when we get the chance again. I'm almost sure he'll ask Carson to lock the room at night from now", she finished turning towards him and leaning back on the desk.

"I love the way you're thinking", smiled Tom while heading towards her.

"And if I remember correctly", she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "you told me once it was one of your fantasies. Making love to me here, on my father's desk."

"You have good memories, woman of my heart."

"So, let just get at it."

"As you wish, Milady", Tom said before kissing her hungrily.

Robert entered his wife's room back with a light smile on his face. The situation had been embarrassing but seeing Branson's face had been priceless. And very satisfying.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Cora.

Robert jumped, thinking his wife was sleeping.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No. Not now anyway. But all your tossing a while ago didn't help me to find my own sleep."

"Sorry for that."

"So, why were you smiling? You look very proud of yourself right now."

Robert lied down and took his wife in his arms.

"Because I am. I just caught Sybil and Tom…at our own place."

"Which one?" Asked softly Cora while stroking her husband's chest.

Robert chuckled.

"In front of the fire place."

"It was my favorite one", said Cora with some regret in her voice.

"Yeah, me too. But you should have seen Tom's face. He probably thought I'll go look for my weapon and shoot at him. It was funny and also quite satisfying. To see him like that I mean. Because, for the rest, I could have gone without seeing them in their current states."

"I know the feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"I caught them a few months ago, when they were there for Mary's wedding."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it's not an easy way to start a conversation for a start," answered Cora with a smile remembering the moment.

"Where was that?"

"In the garage. Or I should say, in the back seat of the Renault. I was with Pratt, ready to go to Rippon and we just entered the room and…They didn't saw us but the poor Pratt almost had a stroke. He was so red", laughed Cora.

"Sybil always had a thing for this garage. Well, I understand now."

"You're wrong. As hard as it is to believe, these two didn't do anything before the wedding."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I asked," simply said Cora." And I trust Sybil on that point."

"Well, as much as I'm glad to see that our younger daughter has an…interesting married life, I think we talked enough about that for the night. And I need to replace this picture with another one now", he added in a husky voice."Do you mind?"

Cora smiled at him.

"Not at all", she breathed before kissing him, the current situation sending her back on the early days of her marriage.

In the same time, back in the library, the two lovers were facing each other after an intense kissing session.

"So, Mrs Branson", whispered Tom in Sybil's ear almost sending her into orbit, "how do you want to proceed?"

He was a few centimeters from her but wasn't touching her yet and it was driving her mad. When his hands began to work at the muscles of her shoulders and neck at last, she was tingling all over, and her nipples were standing at attention. It got Tom's attention because before long, his hands were leaving her shoulders to travel toward her breasts. His fingers then rubbed her nipples and she couldn't contain a moan.

"Tom…"

"Yes Sybil…tell me. What do you want? You know that you just have to ask."

"I…I want you to take me now", she said suddenly overwhelmed by the situation. "Right there, on my father desk."

He sent her a sexy grin and that was all it took for her to lose it completely. She stood abruptly and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him with everything she's got. And Tom wasted no time to kiss her back. When Sybil had her next coherent thought, she was pressed up against the cool, polished wood of the desk behind her. Sliding up on to it, she brought him in closer by wrapping her legs around his waist. As their kissing became harder and more passionate, they started groping each other and his lips started sliding down her neck. She mentioned once to him, that it was driving her crazy and it was obvious now that it didn't get lost for him. But Sybil had some tricks too to drive him wild so she took advantage of their current position to take his ear lobe between her teeth and Tom almost groaned loudly, like a wild animal. Satisfied with herself, Sybil pursued her quest by working her way down with her hand and slide her fingers around his semi-hard penis.

Then their lips met, almost violently.

Fingering the head of his cock with her thumb, she swallowed his moan before he broke away and started to nuzzle between her neck and ear again. And Tom almost won the fight when his soft and moist tongue trailed her ear lobe. It was so amazing that Sybil felt her breath and his becoming more and more unsteady so she stroked him faster and faster. God, she loved how it was reacting when she played with him, he's so big...so soft...so hot...

To counter her actions, she felt his rough, calloused palms sliding up her legs and he then began stroking that smooth patch of skin, just above her thigh.

"You're so soft", he groaned in her mouth.

"Only for you," she moaned back.

She felt his knuckles brush across her already wet folds and she trembled as she felt him slip a finger into her and start to work his magic on her. He tweaked her clit with his thumb and index finger, and she jumped off the desk a little at the sensation both new and old and she blushed, embarrassed by how close she already was.

She could feel him getting closer too, getting harder, so she increased the pace of her hand and he could barely breathe now as they worked together. Just as she felt him about ready to come, she slipped down on her knees, almost under the desk, and took him into her mouth.

But then, as quickly as she was down, she's lifted almost savagely and tossed back on the desk. She's leaning back now, sprawled out underneath him and she could feel him right there, probing...teasing her but never quite entering.

Her fingernails claw up his chest, raking over his nipples, before moving back down. She reached for him, trying to guide him into her, but she never made it. He took her hands and held them over her head, trapping her, totally exposing her. Her nipples were aching for him, and she could feel her wetness between her legs. She didn't know if this was the situation or the place but she's never been so hot or so ready before.

He kissed her face, sucking on her lower lip, before moving down to nibble on her neck again. She could tell he was trying to slow down, to make this more gentle or romantic but it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted it hard and fast. But he was holding her hands over her head so her moves were limited. So, the only thing she could do was to draw her knees up, moving her lower half. When her hips bucked up against him, his eyes darted up to meet hers. Even though his mouth never left her body he continued to stroke her breasts and roll her hard nipples between his fingers.

As if sensing her urgent need, his lips moved and began to alternatively suck and lightly bite the taught peaks of her breasts and she barely could contain herself.

"Tom, I need you, now," she moaned.

As an answer, his lips leaved her breasts and then traced a path across her stomach. Then down...down...

Her whole body was on fire and she felt like she was going to explode when his mouth and his fingers reached her sopping wet core. It was way too much and she reached her orgasm immediately, calling out his name and experiencing waves and waves of ecstasy. She was lost in her own world of pleasure, and only brought back to reality when she felt a finger start to slip in and out of her and his tongue circling her clit. She could barely breathe and had lost all control on herself. And she was almost mortified when she felt tears coming. She needed him so hard that it was almost painful.

"Please, Tom", she begged. "I need you. Inside me."

Releasing her hands he stood up, and grabbed her thighs, pulling her to the edge of the desk, almost with authority. But she didn't care. The look of awe on his face, standing between her spread legs, made her heart swell. And if it was even possible, she loved him even more.

But all that warm feeling disappeared as he took his cock and began teasing her opening, up and down, around in circles. She couldn't take the teasing anymore and she practically growled.

"Damn it, Tom! Now!"

With a satisfied grin, he pushed forward and slide home. His eyes slammed shut as she was squeezing him with her muscles.

"Oh yeah," was all he could manage.

Sybil's eyes went wide because, despite her wetness, she could feel him stretching and spreading her the further and the deeper he went. And she absolutely loved the feeling to be full and complete with him thrusting inside her.

Chest to chest, the pace was frantic, and he was biting and nipping at her breasts as he plunged in harder and harder. There was no way she could keep up with the ferocity of his strokes and she didn't even try. She could do nothing but wait as his thrusts pushed them higher and higher.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and raised her up at just the right angle, sliding even deeper.

"Syb, I'm going to…are you?" He panted.

Sybil watched him with his head thrown back as the rest of his body moved, and something inside her cracked wide open. Clamping her eyes shut at the intense pleasure she finally surrendered, her body was snapping up and convulsing around him. She clutched him to her and moaned over and over.

"Yes...yes...yes…"

A few seconds later, he tensed and, with a hoarse shout, she felt him emptying himself into her. They were both shuddering, waiting for the adrenaline and passion to pass as they clung helplessly to each other. Finally, she collapsed back against the table, still in a daze from the most intense lovemaking session she had ever been involved in despite a fully beaming sex life. Tom followed her down, his face cradled between her breasts. She ran her fingers through his silky, soft hair, glorying in the fine texture. He was placing soft, sweet kisses on her skin, trying to sooth instead of arouse and this was so nice that she wanted to stay here forever, the hell with her family..

But too soon, the chilly air remembered her that they weren't anymore near the fireplace where the fire was dying anyway. She shivered and pushed at his shoulders, trying to get him to move, and finally achieved success...sort of. He propped himself on an elbow, still trapping her under his firm and gorgeous body. Tom's got that sleepy, heavy lidded, satisfied male thing going on and Sybil found out that she could live with him looking at her that way forever. But the reality was something that one of them had at last to be sensible of.

"Tom", she said.

Getting no answer, she tried again.

"Tom", she said louder, some warning in her voice.

"What?" He asked, trying to sound all innocent.

"Let me up, would you?"

Sighing rather dramatically, he moved, reaching a hand down to help her to sit up. Sybil felt a little bit embarrassed by getting slightly dizzy and thought he definitely did a number on her.

After a lascivious kiss, they went back in front of the fire place with satisfied smiles on their faces. They hastily dressed and worked together in silence, trying to erase the traces of their wild night before sitting in the sofa side by side, Tom his arm around Sybil's shoulders.

"It was quite a night", he said softly, kissing her head she had put on his shoulder.

"You can say that", she chuckled before yawning.

"Tired?"

"You aren't?"

"God, I am. I don't even know if I have the strength to go up in our bedroom."

"Damn! And I thought you could carry me. It's exhausting to fulfill your husband's fantasy."

"Yes it is. But it was nice, was it? I always had this fantasy of taking you here, on this desk. Maybe it was the danger of getting caught, or maybe it was just knowing it was against the rules...hell, I don't know."

"I was glad to help", Sybil smiled up at him. "Now, we just have to hope we can do it again."

"What the..?Did you just say..?"

"Well, my father won't always be on his guard."

"You're truly amazing, you know. I love you."

Sybil smiled tenderly at him. She was truly happy with him and she had no regret for having married him. Maybe their situation wasn't at the best for now but she was confidant for the future. As long as they'll have each other, they'll be fine.

Tom cupped her face gently in the palm of his hand and when their lips met this time, it's soft and sweet, and already Sybil could feel her body humming again. Mentally she tried to evaluate the time, which was difficult to do with Tom licking the inside of her bottom lip. She was wondering if it was almost dawn or if they still had some time to a repeat performance before the house wakes up.

Tonight, she had fulfilled one of his fantasies and she was decided that he now had to fulfill one of her own.

"Tom?" She asked against his lips.

"Hum?"

"Are you up for a visit to the kitchen? I'm suddenly hungry."

He stopped kissing her, and to see if he understood her well, he plunged his eyes in hers. Seeing he got it right, he groaned and kissed her hard.

"You're the best wife ever!"

And with that, they left the library, hand in hand, heading for new adventures, together.

THE END


End file.
